The Wolf in Vampire Clothing
by Technicolor Dreamer
Summary: What if the wolf pack was 30 seconds later that day in the meadow when Laurent saw Bella? New Moon, alternate ending! I started my story in the meadow, with everything happening before that remaining the same, everything after has changed! All characters.
1. Chapter 1 The Meadow

**A/N I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie's characters. I just like to play with them sometimes.**

**This is my first attempt at writing something that people may actually read. I would love some feedback to gauge how I'm doing, or what areas I need some improvement in. I know I need a beta, but honestly I have no idea how to get one =(**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you like my alternate story line for New Moon. **

* * *

**Bella's ****POV**

I knew the moment Laurent decided I was to die today. I watched his stone cold facial expression slowly melt into an evil smile. Somewhere in my mind I knew I couldn't talk my way out of this, but _his_ voice was urging me to try harder. My desperate attempts at lying sounded transparent even to my own ears. When that didn't work I tried begging, only to be waved off and told he was doing me a favor by killing me himself.

No, I couldn't convince Laurent that the Cullens still cared, because I didn't believe it myself. Even sweet Alice had left me without as much as a goodbye. I was completely alone, and maybe it was for the best. I felt a wave of relief that Jacob didn't come along today, knowing he would've died trying to protect me from something he didn't even believe existed.

The velvet voice in my head was screaming for me to run, but I knew it was useless. Laurent would avenge James's death and taste the blood of the one girl that could elicit such strong feelings in his kind. I knew it was over, and a part of me was comforted by that thought. I promised Ed… _him_ that I wouldn't do anything reckless or stupid, and I have lived up to that promise, aside from a few motorcycle rides. I realized then that I've longed for a release from the painful hole in my chest. A hole that has threatened to swallow me since the day he left. My resolve had broken, and I welcomed death.

"I can see the defeat in your eyes, Bella. Does this mean you have given up?" Laurent said

"You're right Laurent, he left me." I sighed "He finally figured out I wasn't worth the hassle to keep alive." My voice breaking on the last words as the pain in my chest threatened to bring me to my knees. "They all left me" I whispered to myself, but I knew he had heard me. As soon as the words left my mouth he had me in his grip. His red eyes gleamed with the excitement of being the one to end my life.

"A pity really, I expected more of a fight from the Police Chief's daughter"

My breath caught in my throat at the mention of Charlie. I can't give up so easily, I have to try harder for Charlie's sake! He deserved more than to go through the pain of identifying my body. Or worse, I become a missing person and have Charlie wonder if I left because of something he did or could have prevented. He would probably torture himself with thoughts of things he could have done differently to make me happy enough to stay.

"Laurent wait!" I screamed, but it was too late. I felt his teeth sink into my arm and the subsequent woozy feeling that caused a black border to frame my vision. A small sob escaped my lips as I realized that my life wasn't the only one that would probably end today.

"I'm sorry Charlie" I sighed "I hope you can forgive me."

The black box crept in a little closer as my thoughts drifted to Edward. A small smile formed on my lips when I realized it didn't hurt to think of him anymore. The reprieve I had longed for has finally been granted. I closed my eyes and shut out the pain, only thinking about Edward's beautiful face.

My knees gave out the moment a fierce growl escaped Laurent's lips. He released me and I crumbled onto the soft ground. My mind too clouded with thoughts of amber eyes to form a coherent thought. I heard more growling from behind me as I fought to clear my head. Why did he stop? The fire consumed my arm just then and I cried out in pain. My mind and vision instantly clear as I looked up and saw Laurent backing away with fear in his eyes. But, he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were focused on something behind me. I didn't have to wait long to find out what had a frightened a vampire into giving up his meal.

A very large wolf was standing at my side looking down at me. Our eyes locked and I saw soft brown eyes that once again reminded me of my best friend safely at home. Looking into its eyes caused my fear to waver until I heard loud snarls and growls in front of me. My head snapped forward to see five wolves in various sizes closing in on Laurent, the smallest being the size of an adult bear. Their furry manes framed razor sharp teeth and cold cunning eyes with different shades from silver to brown. Laurent's eyes briefly met mine before he turned around and disappeared into the tree line, the five wolves following closely behind. The fear that I saw in his eyes confused me. Why is a vampire running away from overgrown wolves?

A low whimper caused me to turn my attention back to my side once again. The remaining red wolf with the soft eyes stood towering over me, standing so close that I could feel its hot breath on my face. I followed its gaze down to my arm that Laurent had bitten, the burning once again brought to the forefront of my thoughts. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and ripped a strip off to wrap it tightly around my arm like a tourniquet. I knew it wouldn't stop the poison from spreading, but maybe it would slow it down until I figured out my next move. Just then the wolf to my side took off running after its mates.

That was my cue to get up and run. I didn't want to be around when the wolves figured out that I was an easier target than the fast moving vampire they were currently chasing. It would be just my luck to survive a vampire attack, only to become the next meal of six very large wolves.

I knew I had lost a lot of blood when I tried to stand and felt the ground being pulled from under my feet. My vision blurred and the black border claimed all light when I instinctively used my hurt arm to brace the fall. I awoke kissing dirt and took a few seconds to clear my head once again. I thought about 30 seconds had past since Laurent bit me, but couldn't be sure since I didn't know how long I was out for. My second attempt to stand was successful and I started running as fast as I could in what I hoped to be the direction of my truck.

I ran blindly hoping to put as much distance between myself and the clearing as possible. Watching the ground as I ran, I tried to avoid the obstacles that my feet seemed naturally attracted to. The sound of trees being ripped apart broke my concentration causing me to stumble and fall to the wet ground. Luckily I remembered to shield my injured arm this time. I pulled the compass from my pocket just as the smell of burning wood filled the air. I had to lay it on the ground in front of me to read it, because my hands were shaking so bad the needle wouldn't stay still. The compass confirmed what I feared; I was running the wrong way. Just as I figured out which direction to go in, the fire in my arm started to seep past the tourniquet. I tried my best to stifle my screams as the fire raced to my heart and exploded though my chest. Every breath I took like adding fuel to the fire that now consumed my lungs.

Now I wished for the darkness of unconsciousness to claim me, but I wasn't so lucky. If anything the pain made me more aware! Every leaf that touched me felt like sandpaper rubbing my arms raw. Every gust of wind that blew through the trees caused the flames inside of me to get hotter. I heard footsteps behind me and for the second time today welcomed death to ease my pain. When I turned around to beg the victor of that battle to kill me quick, I found myself staring into the eyes of the last person I expected to see.

I felt my body's natural mechanism against pain kick in. The darkness finally started to close in around my vision, bringing with it the sweet feeling of numbness. His name escaped my mouth in a whisper right before the light was extinguished completely.

"Jacob?"

* * *

**A/N **

**This is also my first attempt at fanfic, Let me know what you think please. Review, good or bad ok?**


	2. Chapter 2 The Burning

**A/N Stephanie Myer owns the Twilight saga and all of the characters. I am just writing an alternate story line of her characters. **

**Ok, I got three reviews on the first chapter and I am hoping for more on this one. Please let me know what you think of this Chapter, (Go back and review the first chapter too, please) A few people have put this story on Alert, so I am guessing they are holding off judgment for now. Maybe?**

* * *

**BPOV **

Consciousness came to me in waves, slowly eroding at the fog that clouded my thoughts.

I can hear a familiar rumbling, but my brain can't quite connect the sound to its source. I also hear someone talking, but the voice is so muffled that I can only make out a few syllables. There is an earthy scent lingering in the air, a mixture of damp soil and a metallic odor that causes my nose to twitch slightly. My tongue has the thick taste of sleep and it's stuck to the roof of my mouth. There is a burning pain rippling through my chest that feels like my heart is on fire. I force my eyes open and realize I am slumped in the passenger seat of my truck. The rumbling I hear is the sound of the engine straining to perform at its top speed.

I turn my head in the direction of the now familiar voice, but I'm blinded by a white hot pain that causes me to curl into myself. My eyes close and memories flash behind my lids of grizzly-sized wolves chasing a very scared Laurent. The rest of the day's events came crashing down on me and one thing stuck out in my mind; Laurent had bitten me! The burning I feel is the poison spreading through my body, and this time it's too late to stop it! I am going to become what I begged for 6 months ago, only now I am not so sure I want it. This means I am going to have to leave Charlie, again. There is no way I can put his life in danger by staying. I was prepared to leave with Edward because at least then I wouldn't be alone. Things were very different now. I would have no one to guide me, no one to keep me from making mistakes that could cost people their lives.

I gasped, my eyes flying open. "Jacob!" I turned to look at the driver and felt instant relief that he was there. "Are you alright? Did you see the wolves?"

"Why were you in the woods alone, Bella?" Jacob snarled "Why couldn't you listen to Charlie and stay out of the damn woods?!" His whole body was vibrating in anger.

"I'm sorry, Jacob." I sobbed pathetically, realizing that I would have to leave my best friend without an explanation.

"Sorry isn't going to help anything Bella! Look at you! Look at your arm!"

My eyes shifted downward and I saw my arm caked with dried blood. My stomach lurched involuntarily at the sight. That explains the metallic odor at least.

"You're… dying!" He choked out the last word, his body shaking so badly that the truck vibrated with him.

I didn't think it was possible to feel even more pain, but the realization that I had hurt him caused my pain to skyrocket. He found me lying on the ground no doubt thinking I was attacked by the "bear" that everyone thought was on the loose. I looked out the window trying to hide the tears that started to fall from my eyes. The realization that we were heading into town hit me and I started to panic.

"Wait Jacob, where are you taking me? You can't take me home! You can't take me to the hospital!" I was in full panic mode now. "They won't be able to help me... I can't go… They will call Charlie…"

"Relax Bella"

"You can't tell anyone what you've seen, you have to leave me! I can't explain anything to you yet… you… you just have to trust me." The words were stumbling out of my mouth in a rush.

"I'm not leaving you, Bella." He said softly, the anger leaving his voice. "And I'm not taking you to the hospital. I'll take care of you until..." His voice trailed off.

"Where are we going then?" It was getting harder to talk because my mind was consumed with the fire burning through my veins.

"I don't know Bella, I can't go back to the reservation, and you can't go home" His anger was returning now.

"Take me to the Cullen's house" The pain in my chest once again competing with the fire.

"Why would you want to go to _that_ house Bella?" He lashed out angrily. "They left you, remember? No one is there to help you now"

"I know, Jacob" I said softly, the pain in my chest winning the fight for now. "I need to be alone for a while" I saw him nod before my eyes closed and I blacked out again.

* * *

My next moment of consciousness came on day two while I was lying on Esme's couch. I am not sure how many times I woke before, just that this is the first time I remember being awake. The only thing I was sure of is that the burning had intensified beyond belief. Nothing in life could have prepared me for this. I thought I knew pain after my run in with James, when I lay broken and bruised on the floor of my old dance studio. That was a stubbed toe in comparison to this, a paper cut even. This pain had no beginning, no end. It felt like one infinite moment of pain.

I screamed for Jacob to kill me, I pleaded for him to end my suffering quickly. Nothing was worth living through this for one more second. Let me die, please!

He held me, cried with me, and apologized over and over again. He was sorry he couldn't find me 30 seconds sooner, sorry that he couldn't bring himself to end my suffering now. I tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he wouldn't listen. I alternated between begging Jacob to kill me, and begging him to leave me before 3 days had passed.

I learned to control my outbursts quickly because Jacob didn't deserve to see me like that. It wasn't easy, but I learned to lay there and let my body feel the pain without reacting to it. Jacob seemed to relax a little after that. Even leaving me alone so he could go eat or shower.

I had more awake moments during the third day, my mind clearer and my senses sharper than before. Not to say that it didn't still burn, but the pain was gone from some parts of my body now. I could hear Jacob breathing softly from across the room, or snoring softly in sleep. Sometimes I heard him crying softly, again blaming himself for being too late to save me. From his whisperings I knew he was aware of what was happening to me. Somehow he believed in the old stories of his people now.

I was jerked out of my painful world by the sound of Jacob arguing with someone. He was yelling at whoever it was, saying that he was going to be the one to kill me if it came to that. I could make out the sound of cars passing in the background so I knew he was by the road and not right outside of the house. I drug myself into a sitting position when he walked through the door. I looked up at him and almost laughed out loud. He must have raided a closet or two upstairs because his torn jogging pants were replaced with a pair of khaki pants and a t-shirt. The pants hung low on his hips but were too short, causing his ankles to be exposed by about 2 inches. The shirt fit him tightly across his chest and back clinging to every line and curve of his muscles. My eyes lingered on the 4 inches of exposed skin where the shirt stopped, and the pants began before he cleared his throat. My eyes shot up to his face, and I felt my face get even hotter.

"I have to get used to how much different my vision is now" I said sheepishly

"How is it different Bella?" He sounded genuinely curious.

"I can make out every line and groove of your chest. Even from this far away, even though you're wearing those clothes." I tried to keep my eyes on his face while I talked to him.

"I'm not sure whose closet I raided, but these clothes stink" His nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Embry brought some of my clothes" he held up the bundle in his hand. "But I can just walk around naked if you prefer." I can tell he was enjoying the blush I felt creeping across my face.

"Shut up Jacob" I tried to smile before closing my eyes and going back to the painful world in my head.

* * *

I'm dreaming and it's one of those mean dreams. You know the kind I am talking about. You've just won a million dollars and you hide it so no one will steal it from you. Then you wake up searching under your pillow for it, yeah that kind. Only I didn't have money to search for when I woke up. I was searching for the owner of the bell-like voice that I heard a moment ago. I think I'm still dreaming actually, because the bell is still ringing and I know I'm awake. She and Jacob are arguing about whether or not to tell me something.

"Alice?" I said hesitantly. She was at my side in an instant.

"Oh Bella! I thought he killed you" she threw her arms around me. "I saw him attack you, and then everything went black. I searched for you in the clearing from my vision, but only found where Jacob's pack burned the body" I heard Jacob gasp, not sure what to make of Alice's words.

"Your pack?" I struggled to understand. "What is she talking about Jacob? Laurent is dead? You burned his body?" He was sitting across the room staring a hole into Alice's head and not saying a word.

"Oops" Alice looked apologetically at Jacob.

"Alice what are you talking about? Are you telling me Jacob killed Laurent?" I figured if Jacob wouldn't tell me Alice may.

"Not my story to tell Bella, If Jacob doesn't want to share it's his choice."

"Thanks little leach, but Bella already knows." This only confused me more.

"What do I know Jacob, please just spit it out. I don't know how long I can stay conscious through this pain." I pleaded

"Do you remember the stories I told you that day on the beach?"

"About the cold ones" I started, but he cut me off.

"Of course that would be the part you remember!" He yelled "Think of the rest Bella, the part about MY descendents."

"I'm trying Jacob! Stop yelling at me!" I yelled back but the blackness threatened to take me again, so I calmed down.

Then it hit me so hard I gasped. The legends about his people turning into wolves to protect themselves from the cold ones. The wolves in the clearing were the largest I had ever seen. They didn't harm me, only went after Laurent. Those soft brown eyes reminded me of Jacob, because it was Jacob!

"Jacob, was that you that saved me?" I stuttered

"I didn't save you Bella, I was too late" He had so much pain in his eyes.

"I would be dead right now if you hadn't stopped him" I said still in awe that my best friend was a werewolf.

"You are dead Bella, you just don't know it yet!" And with that he rushed out the door.

I turned to Alice and was about to speak but her next words knocked the breath out of me.

"Bella, Edward thinks you're dead. He's going to the Volturi if we don't stop him."

I heard my heart skip a beat, then beat so fast that I thought it was going to fly out of my chest. I fell off the couch, but Alice caught me before I could hit the floor. The burning was going away, but it was being replaced with a flesh ripping pain. I can't say that I got used to the fire over the last 3 days, but I did learn to file it away so it didn't drive me mad. I didn't know how long I could take this pain though. I could feel my heart struggling to stay in my chest.

Then, it just stopped.

* * *

**Please review! Next Chapter might be in Alice's POV if I can make it long enough =) Or maybe in Jacob's? I'm not sure since I don't outline my stories. Either way, Vampire Bella is going to meet the Volturi! **


End file.
